vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Thi Billet
Description Thi Billet is a ponified version of Thi Barrett, one of the main characters of the first person-shooter videogame "Rise of the Triad". In her pony version, she's a female light-gray unicorn pony, in a dark blue jacket, marine blue eyes, with two shades of orange on her mane and tail. The game is based on the story of a team of special operatives, known as the H.U.N.T. (High-risk United Nations Task-force), which is a team of 5 soldiers, who're sent to the San Nicolás's island to spy on the activities of a cult led by a man who calls himself "El Oscuro", but when they got discovered, they'll have to survive and take care of him by their own hands, with very unusuals and special weapons, such as pistols, bazookas and machine guns. Thi Barrett is one of the playable main characters, which stands out for her bold, reckless attitude and always being prepared for action (such as when she finds and uses several weapons that fascinate her and uses them to kill enemies). Thi Billet was born out of the desire to make a pony version of Thi Barrett for the old server Versus Ponyville (VSP). Thi Billet is undercover in the world of mercenaries to steal the intelligence and escape with it, but they have discovered her, so she'll have no choice but to face them with her large variety of bazookas, driven by her jump pads. '''There'll be rockets flying through the skies accompanied by flying heads and blood everywhere!' Abilities '''Main Rage' Costs 100% Rage. :Thi Billet receives one of the 7 items that she can get. The item she obtains is random and each weapon has a different chance of aquiring. No matter what she gains, it will replace the Shortstop, which cannot be used again for the rest of the round. :Items Thi Billet can get in the order from the most common to the rarest. Odds of receiving each item is written in brackets: :#'Bazooka' (25%) is an Original with a clip of 10. It fires normally. :#'Heatseeker' (20%) is a Rocket Launcher with a clip of 7. It has homing properties, but will not home on buildings. (no homing weapons do) :#'Split Missile' (15%) is a Festive Rocket Launcher with a clip of 7. It fires two rockets, each at a 45 degree angle away from where the player's looking. They have homing properties. :#'Drunk Missile' (15%) is a Festive Black Box with a clip of 5. It fires five rockets in a cross pattern. They have homing but they also randomly deviate, and once a rocket loses its homing target, it gives up and doesn't lock onto anything else. :#'Firebomb' (10%) is a Black Box with a clip of 5. It also has the highest base damage. Its chance of appearing is low, but it is deadly against large crowds as it will cause additional explosions to go off in a cross pattern around the initial detonation. :#'Armor' (10%) blocks all non-melee incoming damage. :#'God Mode' (5%) provides über, knockback immunity, and a very aggressive infinite ammo homing Rocket Launcher for a very short period of time. Thi laughs maniacally when she gets it and sounds from the 1994 ROTT play during God Mode. You cannot rocket jump during god mode. You can place down Props on the battlefield. These props last until the end of the round, unless they're destroyed by you or your enemies. :There are 4 types of Placeable Props, you can cycle between them by reloading. To place your selected prop, press your secondary attack. :# Horizontal Jump Pad (costs 5% rage) - Sends a person upward when they walk over it, roughly half the height of a fully charged super jump. Has 100 health. :# Angle Jump Pad (costs 10% rage) - Sends a person flying at an angle when they land on it. A very effective means of travel, though multiple used in succession are impossible to reuse effectively. Has 100 health. :# Slicer (costs 20% rage) - A trap that cannot be destroyed. Walking through it damages the mercs over time. Can't be spawned mid-air. :# Platform (costs 2,5% rage) - A small platform that's best used to create bridges. Has 100 health. :The props are placed exactly under your position, being on the ground or mid-air, meaning that Jump Pads will give you a boost when you first place them. :The props are placed on a click, not when the button is being held down, meaning that if you want to build a bridge with the Platforms, you need to rapidly press your secondary attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Default Weapons Rage Weapons Miscellaneous You can "Rocket Jump" with almost every rage weapon you get, except God Mode. The reason of this is because you gain the quick-fix ubercharge effect. Battle Strategies Battling as Thi Billet Battling against Thi Billet Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * RELOAD ® chooses between your placeable props. * RIGHT MOUSE will place down your selected prop. (when not holding the Shortstop) * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/2jkDR9ca9f0 Rise of the Triad (2013) - Goin' Down the Fast Way] [https://youtu.be/mD2sX3T8Aus Rise of the triad - Fastway] Quotes "The H.U.N.T. team is ready for action." - Intro Pad Sound - Using Jump Pad "I'm the widowmaker." - Receiving Bazooka (Rage) "Let's rock!" - Receiving Heatseeker (Rage) "Wooo!" - Receiving Split Missile (Rage) "Size does matter." - Receiving Drunk Missile (Rage) "Bring it on motherfucker!" - Receiving Firebomb (Rage) "Sweet check this shit out." - Receiving Armor (Rage) Laugh - Receiving God Mode (Rage) [Mix of yawning and "murrrahhhh"] - During God Mode "This shit is...fucked!" - Last Man Standing "'''AAAAHH!'"'' - Defeat "I'm red, you're dead!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Unicorns